


Go to the Wire

by azephirin



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Community: tsn_kinkmeme, Condoms, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Plot What Plot, Safer Sex, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/pseuds/azephirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Come and tell me what you taste.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go to the Wire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/tsn_kinkmeme/1522.html?thread=2147826#t2147826) at [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/tsn_kinkmeme/profile)[**tsn_kinkmeme**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/tsn_kinkmeme/).
> 
> To the extent that any of these characters are real people, this story depicts them as they are fictitiously portrayed in Aaron Sorkin and David Fincher's ~~RPF 'verse~~ movie _The Social Network_.
> 
> Title from "[Cream](http://www.dtt-lyrics.com/albums/diamonds.html#cream)" and summary from "[Alphabet Street](http://www.dtt-lyrics.com/albums/lovesexy.html#st)," both by Prince. Oh, yeah, no shame.

"If you don't fuck me right this second," Eduardo says, "I will come over there and fucking end you."

Mark raises his eyebrows. "That's two _fuck_ s in one sentence, Wardo."

Eduardo rolls his eyes and stretches his arms above his head, languorous, lazy, but somehow impatient, like maybe he wouldn't have to do this if Mark would just get over there and fuck him already. Which is kind of ridiculous, since all Mark did was go over to the dresser for a condom. Which is definitely directly related to fucking Eduardo sometime in the near future, and Mark fully intends to do that.

He pretends to rifle through the top drawer, though, as if the condoms aren't right there in the front, same as always. Unsurprisingly, Eduardo's dresser drawers are extremely organized. "I'm having trouble finding them," Mark says. "Maybe I won't be able to fuck you after all."

Eduardo doesn't look particularly distressed, probably because, Mark is sure, Eduardo knows he's lying. "So blow me instead," Eduardo suggests.

"I just did that," Mark points out. He did, too—until Eduardo was crying out, tangling his fingers in Mark's hair, swearing in bitten-off Portuguese probably too obscene to translate.

"It's not like my dick went anywhere since then." That's definitely true, too—it's still arching hard and flushed between Eduardo's thighs. The head glistens with pre-ejaculate and probably some of Mark's spit, and Mark feels his mouth water—for a moment he wants to abandon the (false) search for a condom and to over there and suck Eduardo's cock some more, lick the prominent vein and then tongue the frenulum, something that makes Eduardo gasp and beg. Mark likes making Eduardo gasp and beg.

"Goddamn it, do I need to do this myself?" Eduardo says, and it's not like Mark would mind seeing that (one of Eduardo's elegant hands wrapped around his cock as he fingers himself with the other—no, Mark wouldn't mind that sight at all), but fucking Eduardo is Mark's job at the moment, and let it never be said that Mark Zuckerberg backs down from something he puts his mind to.

He takes a condom from the box and goes back over to the bed. Eduardo's eyes track the packet in his hand, and Mark says, "You want it that much?"

Eduardo reaches, probably to stroke Mark's cock, but Mark crawls on top of him and presses his wrists back onto the mattress. Eduardo's eyes fall closed and his hips arch up, and he bites his lip. "Yeah," he says. "God, Mark, how many times do I have to tell you? I want it—I want you—so fucking much."

Eduardo's teeth have left an imprint on his lip, and Mark kisses it. "Tell me again," he says, because he'll never get tired of hearing it.

Eduardo opens his eyes and looks right at Mark, and it's almost too intense, that stare from scant inches away, like Eduardo's looking into Mark's soul. (He always could; that's not new. Sometimes Mark felt like that was his only proof that he had one.) "When I'm back in Singapore next week, I'll think about it," he says, so low that Mark wouldn't be able to hear him from any farther away. "I'll think about it all the damn time, and I'll use my fingers, but it won't be the same. Won't be the same as having you inside me, thick and hard and so fucking good, and I'll count the days until we can do this again. Until I see you again." Mark is pinned by that stare, and Eduardo says, "Tell me you'll count them too, Mark. Tell me."

"Yeah, Wardo," Mark says, honest and terrified. "Yeah, I will."

Eduardo smiles. "I know," he tells Mark. "Now kiss me," he adds, and Mark does. "Now fuck me," Eduardo says, and Mark tears open the condom and obeys.


End file.
